


Pasuje

by klembek2002



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anniversary Special, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, TJLC | The Johnlock Conspiracy, dribble
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-12 10:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13545534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klembek2002/pseuds/klembek2002
Summary: Trochę o nazwiskach i o tym, jak pasują do imion. Zainspirowane wpisem z Tumblra.





	Pasuje

"Sherlock Watson", myśli Sherlock, kiedy samolot wzbija się w powietrze, a sylwetka Johna oddala się coraz bardziej. Pasuje.

"John Holmes", myśli John, kiedy wspina się na palce i po raz pierwszy całuje Sherlocka. Pasuje.

"Rosamund Watson-Holmes", myślą obaj, kiedy przytulają się na kanapie w wyremontowanym mieszkaniu na Baker Street. Pasuje.


End file.
